The Mistake
by JamZam
Summary: One thing can change a man's life forever...one simple mistake... *Read and Review*
1. The Beginning of an awful life...

1 The Mistake  
  
(I was bored when I wrote this fic so it might suck; it's 2:30 am and that's best time I write my stories so enjoy. I got a little help by me friend Moonflower...Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've done many stupid things in my life, many that I can't even recall. But there was one mistake I did that changed my life forever. This was a couple of years ago, but it's a memory that still haunts me and will haunt me the rest of my life.  
  
I don't see everything as I used to. The sun is there, but I just don't feel it. The moon wakes up at night to give us light, but to me it's just a white cookie in the sky. The wind is blowing, but its not calling my name.  
  
But why the hell did I do this mistake? This one fucking word changed my life. I was the happiest man on earth, but now I'm just a guy with no feelings. I'm empty. Not satisfied. Worthless. I'm completely alone in this world…completely alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Every day is the same thing. I wake up feeling sorry for myself, as usual, thinking I'm the only one in this world. When I decide to leave my home, which is rarely, I don't feel like everybody else. People look at me. Stare at me. Point at me. Some even whisper right in front of my damn face, which makes me crazy. I feel that there is a hole inside me that they can see, something that will never go away. I remember like it was yesterday… 


	2. How it all began...

I remember like it was yesterday….  
  
  
  
The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was a start of a gorgeous day. I was getting ready for the first day of senior year of high school. I was going to pick up Miranda from her house, but then decided not to. I was taking out some books from the locker when suddenly, the door opened. At first I thought it was the wind, but then I saw her.  
  
A beautiful girl with long, blond hair with eyes green as a tree in springtime came in. Out of a sudden she came walking strait towards me. I froze. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. "Hi!", she said with a warm smile. "Hi-I-I", I said stuttering. "Miranda has told me so much about you, you're Gordo right?" she said, "yeah, David Gordon". I looked into her green eyes and made me smile with delight. "I hope to see you in some classes…oh and by the way…the name's Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire".And that's where it all began…  
  
  
  
1 Mr. Riley's History Classroom  
  
  
  
Max: Hey Gordo, did ya see the new chick? Man, she's hot!  
  
Gordo: Dude, I'm have a girlfriend remember?!  
  
Max: So! Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't check out chix!  
  
Gordo: Well...ok  
  
Mr. Riley: ATTENTION EVRYBODY! We have a new student with us today, so lets all give her a nice, warm welcome. Everybody this is Elizabeth McGuire.  
  
All: (boring) Hi, Lizzie  
  
M.R: take your seat next to Gordo  
  
Lizzie: Hi again  
  
Gordo: Ummm…. Hi  
  
Gordo: How do you know Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: We were the best of Friends when we were little then she moved here Ever Since we have been keeping in touch  
  
**** Time Lapse****  
  
(The Bell rings)  
  
Lizzie: Hey want to come to my house tonight  
  
Miranda: Sorry I have plans with Gordo but you can come with us if you want  
  
Lizzie: Are you sure you don't mind were you going  
  
Miranda: It's fine with me were going to the movies around 7:00  
  
Lizzie: Great! Can you guys pick me up?  
  
Miranda: Sure!! Gordo is going to pick me up so he can pick you up too  
  
Lizzie: I'll be waiting!  
  
Miranda: see ya tonight!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
6:45 At Lizzie's house (she is getting ready when the doorbell rings)  
  
  
  
(She answers the door and it's Gordo)  
  
Lizzie: (confused) Were is Miranda?  
  
Gordo: She couldn't come she had plans but see told me to still take u  
  
Lizzie: Ok if it's fine with Miranda  
  
2 *Movies* (Gordo has been really uncomfortable, but Lizzie seems to be fine…the movie ends)  
  
*Outside Movies*  
  
Lizzie: So what did you think of Unfaithful?  
  
Gordo: It was..hmm…interesting  
  
Lizzie: Well, I personally loved it (A/N: I decided to put this movie cuz me and my friend are going to see it tonight and we are very excited!) Richard Gere and Diane Lane are excellent actors.  
  
*They are walking home*…they arrive at Lizzie's house  
  
Lizzie: Well…here we are…thanks anyways for taking me to the movies  
  
Gordo: No prob  
  
(They are looking each other at their eyes when suddenly they kiss very passionately, then we see Miranda standing near her front lawn. They see her so they break the kiss)  
  
Lizzie: I-I-I-  
  
Gordo: Miranda, its not what it seems!!!  
  
  
  
*Dun Dun Dun* Me: should I continue??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Gordo being Controled

(A/N: I am really glad a lot of you enjoy my story so here is the next chapter. By the way Kanya thanks for helping me write this story)  
  
  
  
Gordo: Miranda, its not what it seems!!!  
  
Miranda: WHAT YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK THAT YOU TWO WERE JUST TRING TO BE FRIENDLY?  
  
Gordo: I am sorry Miranda it just that (Miranda doesn't let him finish)  
  
Miranda: I can't believe you two would do this to me. Gordo we having been going out for 8 months and Lizzie we have been friends forever. I guess that's over. I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU TWO AGAIN.  
  
Lizzie: we weren't going to do it again  
  
Miranda: Don't try to explain. I saw what I saw. You seem like you two have a lot in common, you both are hypocrites so you would get along Great!  
  
(Miranda slaps Gordo on face and leaves angrily to her red mustang. Lizzie and Gordo look at each but don't say a word)  
  
1.1 The Next day at School  
  
(Gordo is at his Locker. He still can't believe what he did and is really confused if he still loves Miranda or loves Lizzie. He wished he had never meet Lizzie because none of this would ever had happen. He keeps thinking till Lizzie taps him on shoulder. He turns around and is surprised to see Lizzie there.  
  
Lizzie: I really had a great time last night. Maybe we can do it again?  
  
Gordo: Lizzie I just got off a relationship because of you and you want to go out?  
  
Lizzie: I never liked Miranda anyways so it doesn't really bother me. So how about it?  
  
(Lizzie gets closer to Gordo and Gordo get real nervous. He looks at how gorgeous she looks so he can't say no)  
  
Gordo: OK  
  
Lizzie: Great! Pick me up at 7:00  
  
(Lizzie leaves and Gordo watches her admirably)  
  
1.2 Lunch  
  
(Gordo was looking for Miranda to tell her how horrible he felt. But then he knew he couldn't because of Lizzie. His friends Max and Jason see him so they call him. Gordo hears them and sits at their table.)  
  
Jason: So I heard you broke up with Miranda  
  
Gordo: Who told you that?  
  
Max: The whole school is talking about. That Miranda broke up with you because she saw you kissing Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: What! This just happen yesterday and now the whole school is talking about it. Damn!  
  
Jason: Calm down it's no big deal.  
  
Gordo: NO BIG DEAL? Who could of done such a thing?  
  
Max: I think it was Lizzie. I did hear from her.  
  
Gordo: That's it I am talking to Lizzie.  
  
(Gordo leaves and tries to talk to Lizzie but again he got brain washed by her)  
  
1.3 A Week Later  
  
(Miranda gets sick and tired of seeing Lizzie and Gordo together. So she decides to do a plan but needs help. So she asks Larry Tudgeman for help. Miranda knew he liked her so she knew he would do it.)  
  
  
  
(A/N: I will put the next the chapter soon but I need you guys to review to tell me what you think) 


	4. The Plan

(A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed because it really means a lot to me and I also want to thank the people who read my story but didn't review. This chapter is probably going to suck but it's my first Fan fiction so I hope you like it. Flames are allowed because I want you guys to be honest. So hopefully this chapter is good)  
  
  
  
(Miranda had been working on her plan with Larry for a while and where ready. When one day Lizzie came to Miranda and told her that Gordo made the first move on her and she tired to stop him but couldn't. So Miranda decided that Lizzie could help her with the plan to. Gordo had no idea Lizzie came to Miranda and didn't have a clue what was going to happen next to him)  
  
1 Miranda's House (8:45 pm)  
  
Miranda: So are you to ready for tomorrow when we do the plan to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Hell Yea! I can't wait  
  
Larry: of course I never like Gordo  
  
Miranda: I know, I can't believe I went out with him.  
  
Larry: well since you went with Gordo. Why don't you want to go out with me?  
  
Miranda: Because Larry I actually like him.  
  
Larry: and you don't like me.  
  
Miranda: obviously No!  
  
Lizzie: Stop you two. We can't fight, were a team. Anyways we don't want to mess up the plan do we?  
  
Miranda + Larry: I guess not.  
  
Lizzie: So you all know what you're going to do right?  
  
Miranda: Yea tomorrow I am going to flirt with Gordo and invited him to my house for our "Get together" and I am going to tell him you two are also coming. Then I will open the curtains and we will see you two making out.  
  
Lizzie: Larry do you know what to do?  
  
Larry: Yea I am going to be at Miranda House for her "Get together" and then outside Miranda's window you and me are going to start Making out.  
  
Lizzie: Ok that's perfect. I can't wait to see the look on Gordo's face.  
  
Miranda: awwwwwww, his going to start crying.  
  
Lizzie: Ok then I will take the picture of Gordo, crying and post it on the school bulletin board.  
  
Larry: Make sure to spread the news around.  
  
Miranda: Of Course  
  
Lizzie: Also don't forget to put the Cocaine in his Locker.  
  
Larry: Yea, and I will tell the Principal what I saw in his Locker.  
  
Miranda" Lets put more than Cocaine lets put Beer Bottles.  
  
Lizzie: OK! That's Great!  
  
Miranda: I know!  
  
Lizzie: I am glad that I decided to help out.  
  
Miranda: me to.  
  
Larry: Yea me to.  
  
Miranda: By the way Lizzie you have the cocaine right?  
  
Lizzie: Yea in my bag.  
  
Miranda: Ok  
  
Larry: Don't you feel kind of sorry for Gordo?  
  
Miranda + Lizzie: Nah!  
  
Larry: Yea you two are right.  
  
Lizzie: (Excited) His going to be both heart broken and expelled.  
  
Miranda: Yep that will teach him for cheating on me. No one messes with Miranda Sanchez.  
  
Larry: Yep no one does  
  
All: I CAN"T WAIT  
  
  
  
Sorry if it's to short but I will continue soon if I get 3 reviews. Please be Honest. ( 


End file.
